Stupid Vampire In My 16th Hallowen
by Hyucchi
Summary: AU. Sampai sekarang Leon tak bisa melupakannya, sosok anak kecil yang menolongnya dulu. Sosok itu berjanji akan menjadi sempurna untuknya dan akan datang di hari Hallowen untuk Leon, entah hari Hallowen keberapa dan apa tujuannya. Dedicated For Hallowen Day! Mind to Read and Review, please? Pair DaigoLeon.


"_Hei, sedang apa?" seorang pemuda manis tampak menghampiri sesosok anak yang sedang tertunduk. Menyadari dirinya dipanggil, si violet pun menengadakan kepalanya guna tahu siapa orang yang menghampirinya tadi._

"_...Mengumpulkan permen hallowen," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia kembali memungut permen-permen hallowen kumpulannya yang tampak berserakan di tanah yang bersalju. Pemuda tadi mengamatinya untuk sesaat kemudian tersenyum. Ia ikut menunduk dan membantunya mengumpulkan permen-permen bervariasi warna itu._

"_Apa ada anak yang menjahilimu sampai permen-permenmu berserakan semua?" tanya pemuda tadi sembari meletakan permen yang didapatnya ke keranjang bawaan anak itu. Tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk lesuh. _

"_Heeh, begitu, ya. Sayangnya aku belum jadi sempurna, jadi aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat diganggu anak-anak nakal itu, maaf, ya..." ujarnya dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah membuat si violet menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang membantunya tadi lalu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Sempurna? Kapan kau akan jadi sempurna?" tanpa sadar si violet malah bertanya. Dan pertanyaan polos itu disambut ketukan dagu si pemuda yang tampak berpikir sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Tunggulah di hari hallowen berikutnya! Kalau masih belum, tunggu lagi di hari hallowen berikutnya. Aku pasti akan datang lagi di hari hallowen untukmu dan menjadi sempurna!"_

* * *

.

_-Dedicated To Hallowen Days-_

.

**Stupid Vampire in My 16th Hallowen**

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard _**NEVER BE OURS FOREVER!**_

.

**P**airing: DaigoLeon.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance and Humor.

.

**R**ate: T+ (_highfull romance scene_).

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, VampFic, Maybe lime, Non-_mainstream pairing_, Misstypo, Oneshoot, Bits Bloody scene, YAOI, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!  
I've already warned you!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak berjalan di tengah jalanan kota yang terasa sangat dingin, bahkan angin yang berlalu lalang pun tidak terasa kehangatan sedikit pun. Sesekali salju mungil turun rintik-rintik, tapi setidaknya berbeda dari badai yang akan menganggu aktifitas banyak orang, termasuk anak bersurai pirang ini. Ia tampak mengosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menimbulkan rasa hangat di kulitnya, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah toko, yang bisa dibilang toko yang cukup mencolok. Toko tempat menjual aksesoris, biasanya toko ini akan sangat ramai menjelang hari raya. Karena hiasan-hiasan di toko ini sangat beragam juga dengan harga yang terjangkau. Namun... Si pirang mampir kemari bukan untuk membeli aksesoris―berhubung beberapa hari lagi adalah hari _Hallowen_―, melainkan...

"―Leon, selamat datang," sapa seorang pemuda bersurai hijau _tosca_ yang sedang berdiri di _counter _toko, atau lebih tepatnya di meja kasir. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada si pirang yang juga langsung disambut dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan toko, Onii-_san_?" tanya si pirang sembari meletakan tas selempangnya yang bewarna putih dengan kombinasi hitam di pinggirnya ke loker yang berseberangan dengan tempat kasir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," tunjuknya pada sederetan pelanggan yang sedang asyik memilah-milih aksesoris dan hiasan, ataupun kostum yang ingin mereka gunakan di hari _Hallowen_ nanti. "...Laris manis," tambahnya lagi tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

Kemudian si pirang pun berjalan ke dalam toko dan menelusuri sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua toko ini. Tapi di bagian lantai dua tidak lagi terpajang barang-barang untuk dijual, melainkan sudah termasuk isi rumahnya. Ya, ia tinggal disini. Rumah sekaligus toko untuk mencari penghasilan. Si pirang membuka sebuah pintu bewarna coklat dan masuk ke dalam.

_Blam._

Kamarnya. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di 'pantai kapuk'nya ini, dengan segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang be_spring-bed _biru minimalis itu. Menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat di kamarnya yang cukup hangat ini.

Anak berambut pirang ini, Souryuu Leon namanya. Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat, hanya manusia biasa di lingkungan Tokyo yang biasa pula. Banyak pelanggan toko atau saudara yang berkata bahwa anak satu ini kelewatan _shota _mukanya, atau tidak tinggi badannya yang tidak sesuai umurnya―lebih pendek. Dan kenyataan itu yang paling membuatnya kesal. Sifatnya sedingin cuaca Tokyo kali ini, yaitu pergantian musim gugur ke musim salju. Namun kepintarannya bisa diibaratkan musim semi. Atau lebih tepatnya menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Baru saja ia pulang dari kegiatan sekolah tadi. Dan tentu saja sebenarnya ia tidak senang sering-sering ikut kegiatan sekolah atau sejenisnya. Leon merasa lelah sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi sedikit lebih biasa, misalkan saja kepintarannya dikurangi, setidaknya ia tidak harus dipilih menjadi pengurus kegiatan sekolah, pengurus kelas, pengurus kegiatan _study tour_ silih berganti setiap tahun.

Oh, ya, lupa memperkenalkan. Sebenarnya ia bukan anak tunggal, melainkan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Tak lain adalah anak yang tadi sedang mengurus kasir tokonya. Pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Leon itu akrab dipanggil Argos. Bisa dibilang tripikal kakak yang ideal karena ia dikenal perhatian dan penuh tanggung jawab. Tapi, yah... Bagaimana, ya, banyak yang bilang kalau mereka tidak mirip selaku kakak-beradik. Kenyataan yang menyedihkan memang. Padahal sebenarnya mereka memiliki sifat dingin yang sama juga.

"_Hallowen_..." memecahkan kesunyian, tiba-tiba Leon mengguman sendirian di kamarnya. "...Apa _Hallowen_ kali ini dia akan datang?" lanjutnya lagi, entah bertanya pada siapa dan entah siapa yang akan menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila, tangan putihnya membelai gorden kamarnya yang tertutup lalu membukanya perlahan, memperlihatkan langit luar yang sedikit mendung dan bersalju.

Leon tertunduk, wajahnya yang dingin itu entah kenapa terlihat memiliki artian manis kalau ia termenung demikian. Dan kini ia berganti posisi lagi menjadi berbaring, tangan kirinya terangkat lalu menutup sebagian dari wajahnya. Ia sedang mengingat sesuatu, suatu memori dari masa kecilnya dulu.

Dan kini perlahan-lahan Leon mulai mengingatnya. Memori tepat saat ia berumur 4 tahun, yaitu 12 tahun yang lalu...

Waktu itu, seperti anak-anak tetangga lainnya yang mencoba mengikuti tradisi orang barat untuk membawa keranjang dan mengelilingi rumah meminta permen di hari _Hallowen_. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama bersama teman-teman sepantarannya, Argos pun tak mau ketinggalan. Tadinya si cilik Leon merasa senang karena permen kumpulannya sudah banyak, bervariasi dan beragam warna, sungguh bagaikan puluhan permata di mata anak kecil sepertinya. Akhirnya di malam _Hallowen_, si kecil Leon memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri membiarkan Argos dan tetangga-tetangga lainnya masih sibuk mencari permen ke rumah tetangga.

Dan disaat itulah ia bertemu dengan seseorang...

Si kecil Leon tampak hampir menangis, ia tertunduk sembari memegang tanah bersalju dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa anak yang tadi mengusilinya habis-habisan sudah melarikan diri, membiarkan Leon sendirian disana beserta permen kesayangannya yang tadi dilempar-lempar sampai berserakan di jalan. Sungguh tidak beruntung karena si kecil Leon malah diganggu sekumpulan anak nakal saat perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Akhirnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang hampir membeku, ia pun memungut kembali permen-permen hasil kumpulannya itu. Bagaimana pun ia sangat menyukai permen-permen bervariasi warna itu. Tindakannya ini layaknya seorang pengemis yang memungut uangnya yang terjatuh.

"...Daigo," kini Leon yang tengah mengenang memorinya mengguman sebuah nama. Ya, nama seseorang yang datang menolongnya waktu itu layaknya Ultraman yang ada di film-film anak kecil. Datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat menghampirinya yang sedang memungut permen sendirian.

Yang jelas Leon tidak mengingat persis percakapan lengkap mereka, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama sekali. 12 tahun. Yang Leon ingat hanya anak itu membantunya memungut permennya, memiliki senyuman ramah bagaikan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan, dan juga menjanjikan sesuatu...

"_Heeh, begitu, ya. Sayangnya aku belum jadi sempurna, jadi aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat diganggu anak-anak nakal itu, maaf, ya..."_

"_Tunggulah di hari hallowen berikutnya! Kalau masih belum, tunggu lagi di hari hallowen berikutnya. Aku pasti akan datang lagi di hari hallowen untukmu dan menjadi sempurna!"_

Janji anak kecil memang manis. Tapi entah mengapa si pirang satu ini tidak bisa melupakannya. Walaupun tahun terus berganti layaknya musim, dan kini kejadian itu sudah selama 12 tahun. Tapi entah mengapa Leon tidak bisa berhenti mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar, setiap _Hallowen_ ia bukan lagi mencari permen, tapi mencari anak itu. Anak berinisial 'Daigo' itu. Terkadang ia sampai mengelilingi kota sekitarnya hanya untuk mencari pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa darinya itu. Tak jarang ia pulang larut dengan tangan kosong dan sering mendapat teguran dari Argos yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Setiap hari _Hallowen_ datang, ia selalu menunggu-nunggu hadirnya pemuda itu. Walau entah mengapa kata 'sia-sia' muncul di hatinya sebagai jawaban, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus mencari dan menunggu, layaknya menunggu sebuah bis di tengah desa kecil. Sampai sekarang ia sudah berumur 16 tahun, tetap saja janji anak itu tidak bisa dilupakannya. Tak jarang ia kecewa secara pribadi kalau pada kenyataannya anak itu belum juga datang. Mungkin setitik di hatinya ini masih mengharapkan kedatangannya...

* * *

__Stupid Vampire in My 16th Hallowen__

* * *

"Horeee, permen warna biruuu!" seru seorang anak berambut biru laut, sama dengan warna matanya. Ia tampak kegirangan begitu mendapatkan sebuah permen lolipop bewarna biru dari hasilnya _'mengelilingi rumah tetangga di hari Hallowen'_. Ya, tanpa sadar hari _Hallowen_ sudah tiba. Dan biasanya di daerah sini, anak-anak selalu mengikuti tradisi orang barat untuk mengelilingi rumah atau toko untuk meminta permen.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Aichi," ujar Argos sembari tersenyum ramah. Ia mengeluarkan lagi permen lolipop lainnya yang sengaja dipersiapkannya untuk hari ini lalu membagikannya pada anak-anak lain yang datang ke tokonya. Dan tak perlu dipungkiri kalau jeritan senang anak-anak kembali terdengar di pintu masuk tokonya.

"Asyik, lolipop besaaar~" seru salah satu anak bersurai pirang sembari mengacung-acungkan lolipop yang didapatnya dengan rasa bangga. Ada pula yang membanding-bandingkan warna dan bentuk permen yang mereka dapat. Sungguh masa kecil sangat membahagiakan.

"Lho, Leon-nii_chan_ dimana?" tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka bertanya sembari menengok ke dalam toko yang cukup ramai. Argos ikut menengok ke dalam toko sesaat, kemudian ia kembali menatap anak itu dan menggeleng kecil.

"Sedang istirahat, Emi 'kan tahu sendiri kalau Leon-nii_chan_ tidak suka ramai-ramai," jawab pemuda berambut hijau_ tosca_ itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan kembali meletakan setoples permen lolipop itu ke rak yang cukup tinggi. Anak-anak tadi hanya manggut-manggut polos lalu mengucapkan salam dan pergi.

Yah, di daerah Tokyo bagian sini memang seperti itu. Anak-anak kecil yang mungkin melihat tontonan orang barat menjadi terinspirasi. Mereka pun tak mau kalah. Mengikuti tradisi orang barat sana untuk mengelilingi toko atau rumah tetangga dan meminta permen di hari _Hallowen_. Yang berbeda adalah mereka tidak berkostum _full_, mungkin hanya bermodal topi penyihir, coretan di pipi, atau jubah hitam yang entah darimana mereka dapat.

Bahkan di _Hallowen_ yang masih menginjak siang hari ini pun, anak-anak itu sudah bergerak layaknya polisi yang berpatroli mencari buronan. Tapi hal itu sudah sangat biasa disini. Bahkan kalau-kalau tidak ada segerombol anak yang meminta permen di hari Hallowen, pasti mereka merasa janggal sendiri nantinya.

...

Leon tampak menggerakan jemari-jemarinya mengetik di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Iris _violet_nya dengan lihai mengoreksi semua tulisan yang diketiknya. Ya, melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Tangannya mengetik dan matanya mengoreksi ketikannya. Di hari _Hallowen_ kali ini pun, ia masih saja sibuk. Dilanda tugas sekolah selaku pengurus organisasi sekolah yang cukup padat. Tapi untungnya ia selalu menyicil mengerjakan tugasnya jauh-jauh hari, jadi setidaknya tugasnya kali ini bisa selesai dalam hitungan jam.

"Ugh... Sedikit lagi," gumannya sembari merenggangkan otot tangan-tangannya. Walau tubuhnya sudah bereaksi kelelahan seperti itu, tetapi sepertinya Leon masih belum ingin berhenti bekerja. Ini dia kebiasaan buruknya, kalau sudah asyik mengerjakan tugas bisa lupa segalanya. Tahu-tahu begitu tugas selesai, tubuhnya menjadi sakit dadakan atau tidak perutnya yang berteriak minta makan. Hah... Dasar anak calon bisnis...

"Leon! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" baru saja jemari putih si pirang ingin mengetik lagi, tiba-tiba kakak kandungnya berteriak dari lantai bawah. Jarang-jarang Argos meminta bantuannya, karena itu buru-buru Leon langsung beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan membukakan pintu.

_Cklek._

"Ya?"

"Tolong jaga kasir sebentar, bisa, tidak? Aku ingin pergi mengambil kue dari Paman Sam yang baru datang dari Australia," ujar Argos dari bawah sana begitu mendengar suara adik kandungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Sebentar, aku matikan laptopku dulu," dengan mudahnya Leon menurut. Ya, siapa yang tidak menurut kalau kakaknya tipe-tipe seperti Argos? Si _violet _kembali melangkah ke kamarnya, menyimpan dokumen pekerjaannya lalu mematikan laptopnya itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia turun ke bawah dan mendapati kakaknya sudah bersiap-siap memakai syal dan jaket tebal bewarna hitam.

"Semua daftar harga barang ada di laci nomor dua kasir. Dan kalau ada anak yang meminta permen, toplesnya ada disana," sebelum pergi, si _tosca_ memberi instruksi dulu pada Leon yang jarang memegang kasir. Bisa-bisa nanti Argos terus ditelepon karena Leon-nya kewalahan. Mendengar penjelasan kakaknya yang jelas dan simple itu, si pirang manggut-manggut mengerti. "Lalu kalau uang kecil habis, ada persediaan uang kecil di laci hitam sana. Aku tidak memesan apapun, jadi kalau ada orang yang mengantar makanan atau barang kemari, bilang saja salah alamat," lanjutnya sembari membenarkan topi hitamnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Jawabnya singkat membuat kakaknya tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tidak akan lama, kok," dengan itu Argos mulai membuka pintu toko dan melambai tangan pada adiknya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati," balas Leon dengan nada datar khasnya. Ia pun melihat sekilas tokonya. Tumben sepi, atau mungkin orang-orang sebenarnya sudah membeli persiapan sejak kemarin-kemarin. Ya, memang biasanya seperti ini. Toko akan sepi kalau hari raya, karena di hari-hari sebelumnya mereka sudah datang untuk _prepare_ terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya Leon yang jarang memperhatikan dan memegang kasir tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Si pirang pun melangkah ke kasir karena ada pelanggan setianya yang baru saja selesai belanja. _Well_, walau jarang bekerja, tapi setidaknya Leon mengerti cara kerja kasir itu. Setelah selesai membayar, pelanggan itu tersenyum ramah padanya lalu pergi. Kini tokonya benar-benar sepi, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Si pirang pun tanpa sadar menjadi bosan sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa Onii-_san_ tidak menutup toko saat hari raya saja, sih. Betul-betul kerajinan..." umpatnya sembari berbaring malas di _counter_. Jangan berpikir kalau tiba-tiba toko ini kemalingan karena ia berbaring di meja _counter_, lho. Karena sebetulnya pintu toko dipasangi sebuah bel. Terbuka dan tertutupnya pintu akan diketahui melalui bunyi bel menyerupai lonceng kecil itu. Jadi ia bisa tahu kalau ada orang masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa perlu memandang pintu toko sampai tutup.

Daripada nganggur seperti ini, akhirnya ia pun memikirkan anak itu lagi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Daigo' yang waktu itu menolongnya. Sebenarnya kejadian itu tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun, bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri. Ia menutup rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia pun kembali menjalankan ritual bodohnya, yaitu menunggu anak itu datang. Yah, terdengar cukup sinting memang, bisa-bisanya ingat janji masa kecil yang sudah sangat lama peristiwanya.

Tapi... Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa melupakannya―_**CRING**_

Bel berbunyi tanda ada yang masuk. Leon membuka mata kirinya guna tahu siapa itu. Begitu dilihatnya hanya orang biasa yang kelihatannya ingin berkunjung ke tokonya. Ia kembali menutup matanya malas. Sebenarnya ia ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi berhubung sekarang ia sedang bekerja, akhirnya ia berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya dan tetap terjaga sambil menunggu pelanggannya ini selesai memilih dan―Orang itu mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Leon sebentar.

"Hei, jangan tidur..." bisiknya dengan tawa kecil, masih menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Leon berharap anak itu tidak ketiduran. Namun nada bicaranya itu membuat Leon tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia mengenal nada bicaranya yang familiar itu, walau Leon orang yang tidak suka bersosialisasi, tapi ia merasa mengenalnya. "...Nanti kucium kalau kau tidak bangun, lho," lanjutnya terdengar sengaja.

"Ck, siapa kau?" Leon akhirnya bangun dan melempar kata dengan nada ketus. Ups, dia lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang bekerja dan keramahan adalah moto utama di toko ini. Sosok itu tersenyum manis ke arah Leon membuat si pirang mentautkan alisnya. Heran, rasanya ia tidak asing. Rambutnya yang bewarna kecoklatan, iris coklat madunya, gaya bicaranya, cara tersenyumnya... Tidak asing. Apa jangan-jangan kerabat atau saudara, pikir Leon.

"Hm..." sosok itu tampak mengguman lalu bertopang dagu di meja kasir. Tangan satunya lagi kini terulur dan menyentuh dagu Leon, "...Jadi kau tidak mengingatku, ya? Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah darimu," lanjutnya mulai berani menggerakan jemarinya di dagu anak itu. Sontak wajah Leon menjadi panas dan buru-buru menepis tangan orang itu. Ia yang jarang berkontak fisik dengan seseorang sampai seperti itu pun menjadi sedikit syok.

"Sial, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" omelnya sembari memundurkan kursi kasir yang didudukinya menjauh dari meja. "Apa maumu, hah? Kalau tidak ingin membeli apapun pergilah!" lanjutnya mulai marah. Tapi tetap saja otaknya masih berusaha menganalisis siapa orang ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia salah satu _pedobear _yang dulu pernah mengincar Leon?

"Ah, jangan marah begitu," ujarnya sembari mengada kedua tangannya ringan. "Santai saja~ Tidak ada salahnya 'kan aku meminta permen di hari _Hallowen_, hm?" sambungnya dengan senyum jahil membuat Leon tambah_ illfeel_. Oke, si pirang mengelus dadanya sesaat berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau orang yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, uh?" tantang Leon dengan nada sadistiknya yang mulai keluar. Tapi orang yang dihadapannya ini tidak sakit hati atau apa, malah sepertinya merasa tertantang balik.

"Jadi ada penjual toko yang marah-marah di hari raya, hm?" tanya si _honey-brown_ balik kembali bertopang dagu membuat Leon membeku seketika. Sial! _Damn_! Dia lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang menjaga toko! Bukan menghadiri acara debat dadakan! Rasanya ia ingin melempar orang dihadapannya ini keluar toko sekarang juga. Tapi, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi kakaknya kalau nama tokonya menjadi buruk hanya karena 'adik dari pemilik toko ini dikabarkan melempari pelanggan keluar toko dengan tangan kosong'.

"Ehem, maaf..." akhirnya si pirang memilih untuk mengalah. Walaupun sebenarnya sekujur tubuhnya sudah membara api panas siap menerkam sosok berambut coklat di hadapannya hidup-hidup. Si _honey-brown_ merasakan api panas disekitar Leon, bahkan jelas-jelas bisa melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang ditatapnya dari Leon, melainkan kemanisan yang terpancar di wajah marahnya.

"...Padahal aku datang kesini untukmu, lho. Tapi kau malah marah seperti itu. Hm, ya, sudahlah. Toh, marah sekalipun kau tetap manis," katanya dengan senyum riang yang sepertinya sudah menjadi khasnya. Leon terdiam mendengar katanya. Ia berusaha menomor duakan 'lempar pelanggan' tadi dan mencerna ucapan orang itu. Datang kemari untuknya? Untuk apa? Atau jangan-jangan Argos, kakaknya, sebenarnya ada memesan sesuatu tapi lupa? Hm, rasanya mustahil. Tapi tadi ia bilang Leon manis? Sepertinya ia calon gombal di Tokyo. Argh! Bukan, bukan itu! Tapi...

"...Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Leon tanpa sadar sepertinya menjadi penasaran. Sosok itu manggut-manggut mantap dan tersenyum lagi, tapi kini senyumannya mengisyaratkannya untuk menebak siapa dia. Menjengkelkan. "Aku tidak mengingatmu siapa," lanjut Leon ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Eh, apa maksudnya aku gampang dilupakan? Kalau begitu sini, kubisikan!" sosok berjaket hitam itu pun mengayung-ayungkan jemarinya mengisyaratkan Leon untuk mendekatinya. Tapi itu yang membuat si pirang tambah was-was. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia penjahat? Lalu menyamar menjadi saudara jauh Leon dan berpura-pura datang? Lalu disaat ia lengah, ia akan dipukul sampai pingsan, dan bangun-bangun tokonya ludes semua―Oke, cukup pikiran negatifnya.

"Berbicara langsung saja memang tidak bisa?" Leon menawar. Ia masih trauma karena tadi tiba-tiba dagunya dielus jemari lembut sosok itu.

"Heeh, jangan begitu. Ini, 'kan, rahasia. Ayo cepat!" ia tampak sedikit memaksa, membuat Leon pun menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia perlahan-lahan menggeser kursinya maju mendekat ke meja kasir dan orang itu. Sedangkan suasana toko masih sepi dan hanya mereka berdua di dalam.

"Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, aku akan memukulmu sampai patah tulang," ancam Leon takut-takut kalau nanti dia diapa-apakan. Langsung saja sosok tadi membuat tanda_ peace_ di tangan kanan dan kirinya, tanda ia cinta damai.

"Jadi..." menjedah ucapannya, sosok itu menghela nafas panjang, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah anak itu, atau lebih tepatnya telinga kiri anak itu dan mulai berbisik. "Ini aku, Daigo, kau masih ingat?" bisiknya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat sangat kecil. Tapi syukurlah karena ketajaman indera pendengaran Leon, si pirang masih sanggup mendengarnya jelas.

"A-apa!? Da-_'Daigo'_ katamu!?" Leon tampak terkejut. Tapi belum sempat ia menjauhkan wajah mereka dan bertanya, kini dagunya dicengkram lembut sosok itu, membuat keduanya saling kontak mata. Leon memandang baik-baik iris kecoklatan lembut itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memang merasa familiar. Ya, sosok 'Daigo' yang ditemuinya waktu itu juga memiliki iris coklat yang sama. Benarkah kalau―"Daigo..."

"Ya, ini aku, Leon-_kun_. Daigo yang waktu itu janji datang menemuimu di hari _Hallowen_..." bisiknya lagi dengan nada yang menghipnotis tiap panca indera. Dan sepertinya sedingin-dinginnya Leon, ia sampai terbawa nada bicaranya yang lembut itu. Tidak tahu kalau kini wajah mereka semakin dekat. "...Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya lalu mengunci bibir anak itu dengan bibirnya.

"Uph―" Leon tersentak kaget begitu tiba-tiba sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'Daigo' itu menciuminya di bibir. Ia ingin melawan tapi apa daya, dagunya yang ditahan lembut jemarinya, juga bibir figur itu yang lihai berpaut dengan bibirnya, Leon tak mampu melawan. Ia hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya dan menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Harap-harap juga tidak ada pelanggan yang masuk dan memergok keduanya tengah berciuman mesra seperti ini.

"Da-Daigo..." panggilnya dengan suara lemah begitu si _honey-brown_ melepas ciuman keduanya dengan lembut. Leon tak tahu seberapa merah dan panas wajahnya sekarang, yang jelas belaian Daigo pada pipinya sepertinya membuat panas pipinya semakin bertambah saat itu juga.

"...Maaf kalau aku lama datang menemuimu," ujarnya dengan senyum kemakluman, dan Leon hanya diam sembari mengatur nafasnya pasca berciuman tadi. Tapi kemudian Leon mengusap bibirnya yang lembab dan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kau... Kau tidak tahu sejak saat itu aku terus menunggumu seperti orang bodoh, kemana saja kau―" belum sempat Leon menyelesaikan protesnya, gerak bibirnya ditahan jari telunjuk Daigo.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku 'kau', tapi panggil aku 'Daigo', oke?" katanya dengan senyum jahil. Namun... Leon merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu, sungguh senyuman ramah yang sama seperti masa kecil mereka dulu. Senyuman sehangat sinar mentari, yang sanggup melelehkan gerbang es di hatinya. Tanpa sadar jantung Leon menjadi berdegup kencang... Apa ini artinya ia 'mencintai' orang itu?

"Ba-baik, Daigo..." Rasanya Leon ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa gaya bicaranya yang selalu sadistik dan tajam menjadi lemah dan bergetar seperti ini, di hadapan 'Daigo' pula. Mungkin pengaruh degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak beraturan ini juga yang menjadi faktor utamanya. "...Tapi, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba kau menciumku dan... Kau... Mencintaiku?"

Daigo mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, kini jemarinya menarik dagu anak itu agar wajah keduanya berdekatan, lalu menciumnya lembut di pipi. Tidak pernah Leon mendapat sentuhan selembut ini di hidupnya. "Ya, aku mencintaimu, Leon-_kun_. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu... Sejak itu aku terus mengawasimu diam-diam sampai sekarang kita kembali bertemu..." bisiknya dengan nada ambigu yang membuat si pirang terperanjat kaget.

"Me-mengawasiku katamu?" si _violet _tampak terkejut dengan kata itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Daigo tampak menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu tertunduk sembari memejamkan matanya. Kelihatannya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, "...Leon-_kun_, percaya tidak percaya, tapi... Aku ini bukan manusia," bisiknya sembari bertopang dagu―lagi, membuat Leon yang sedari tadi menunggunya menjawab pun kembali membeku. Hah, lelucon apa ini, pikir Leon.

"Jangan bercanda, Daigo. Jelas-jelas kau punya dua tangan, dua kaki, kelima panca indera. Jangan bohongi aku kalau kau itu adalah putri duyung yang menyamar ke dunia manusia," ledek Leon dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tawa dari figur berpostur tubuh atletis itu. Ia tetap terdiam, dan tenang.

"Hm, jadi kau tidak percaya? Bagaimana kalau aku membuktikannya?" tantangnya balik dengan senyum khasnya membuat Leon semakin penasaran. Si pirang memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, tampak menimbang-nimbang ingin bukti atau tidak. Atau jangan-jangan nanti dia dikerjai?

"Boleh saja," akhirnya Leon pun menyetujuinya. Yah, walau ogah-ogahan. Daripada dia mati penasaran nantinya. Dan jawaban itu disambut seringai dari sosok berambut coklat manis itu, membuat Leon mendadak merinding melihatnya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," ujarnya lalu kembali mendekati Leon dan memasang senyum ambigunya. Si pirang mentautkan alisnya tidak suka. "...Jawablah pernyataan cintaku dulu," lanjutnya dengan santai tidak tahu kalau si pirang langsung membeku―lagi― mendengar itu. Pernyataan cintanya tadi? Tanpa sadar wajah Leon kembali menjadi panas, dan degup jantungnya yang tadi sudah tenang kembali _dag-dig-dug_ tak beraturan.

"Ck, kau menggodaku, hah?" omel Leon kesal karena reaksinya itu langsung mengundang tawa Daigo. Memang reaksinya mudah terlihat dan sanggup membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa konyol sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, kok..." meredahkan tawanya, Daigo pun mengada tangannya tanda 'lupakan kejadian tadi'. Daripada nantinya ia betul-betul dipatahkan tulangnya oleh anak itu. "Kalau kau jawab 'ya', datangi aku kapan saja. Tapi... kalau jawab 'tidak', lupakan saja aku dan janji kita dulu..."

Leon terdiam―lagi. Pilihan gila macam apa ini, pikirnya. "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku menjawab 'ya', huh?" pertanyaan itu disambut gelengen singkat dari Daigo.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu," jawabnya terdengar tenang. "...Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang, aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan sejak itu aku terus mengawasimu, mengingat tentangmu, setiap hari. Aku berusaha menjadi sempurna demi dirimu, tapi kalau pada kenyataannya aku ditolak, sebaiknya kita saling melupakan daripada nantinya aku menyakitimu... Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi tersakiti, itu saja," lanjutnya terdengar matang membuat si pirang terpaku mendengarnya. Walau tidak terlalu paham, tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar juga. Sepertinya tiap nada bicaranya menandakan bahwa... Ia betul-betul mencintai Leon.

"I-itu... Aku..." Leon kesal, mengapa ia susah untuk mengeluarkan jawaban yang pasti dalam hatinya. Bicaranya tampak bergetar dan Daigo tahu itu. Kemudian si _honey-brown_ menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus lembut helaian pirang Leon.

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, aku tahu kalau ini sangat mendadak, Leon-_kun_," ujarnya dengan nada bicara yang halus. Menenangkan ketegangan yang merajarela dalam hati Leon dari tadi. "Pertimbangkanlah aku, kau bisa menemukanku disini," lanjutnya sembari meletakan sepotong kertas di meja kasir. "Kabari aku kapan saja kalau kau sudah menemukan jawaban yang pasti,_ jaa nee_!"

Daigo tampak membetulkan posisi syal birunya lalu beranjak pergi. _**―**__**CRING**_

Tinggalah Leon seorang diri, yang masih merona merah dan menatap kertas dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

* * *

__Stupid Vampire In My 16th Hallowen__

* * *

_Hallowen_ di Tokyo kini mulai memasuki malam hari, salju putih terus menghujani kota Tokyo yang memang sedang masa-masa pergantian musim dari musim gugur ke salju. Wajar saja di cuara yang dingin ini, semua orang yang berlalu lalang dominan memakai syal dan jaket hitam―karena menurut hukum ilmiah, warna hitam lebih menyerap panas dibanding warna lainnya. Dan di jam 7 ini, toko tempat Argos bekerja pun sudah tutup. Ya, sudah hebat kalau masih buka toko di hari raya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya di jam yang lebih cepat, yaitu sekitar jam 7.

Namun ia tetap memperbolehkan anak-anak datang berkunjung untuk meminta permen ke tokonya. Toh, persediaan permen yang dibelinya masih ada segunung. Dan juga jumlah anak-anak yang meminta permen tahun ini lebih banyak jumlahnya dibandingkan tahun lalu. Sedangkan kakaknya sibuk memberi permen untuk anak-anak, justru Leon yang sedang berkelit pada hatinya sendiri.

Si pirang mengurung diri di kamar sejak kakaknya pulang dari rumah Paman Sam, dan kelakuan itu sama sekali tidak dicurigai Argos sama sekali. Sudah biasa kalau Leon sering mengurung diri di kamar, karena ia lebih senang menyendiri atau tidak sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tapi sayangnya dugaan sang kakak kali ini salah. Leon sedang memikirkan perasaannya pada Daigo. Tanpa penerangan ruangan di kamarnya, ia pandangi kertas yang berisi alamat dan nomor ponsel Daigo itu.

Jadi apa? Apa Leon harus menerima pernyataan cintanya? Jujur, begitu pertama kali bertemu sejak mereka janjian waktu itu, Leon tampak merasakan degup jantungnya yang berlebihan, rona wajahnya yang tidak bisa tenang. Apa itu tanda-tanda jatuh cinta yang cukup menjadi bukti? Tapi kemudian pemikiran hatinya yang satu lain ikut menimpa begitu saja.

Kan ia baru kenal dengannya, bahkan kalau dihitung secara bersih, waktu mereka bertemu selama hidup di dunia tidak sampai 1 hari. Pertemuan mereka sungguh singkat. Waktu kecil, mereka memang mengobrol cukup panjang saat pertama bertemu, tapi itu tidak membuang waktu sampai setengah hari. Dan sekarang mereka kembali bertemu dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam. Apa langsung menerima pernyataan cintanya itu bukan hal yang frontal atau blak-blakan?

Tapi, sosok itu dengan seenaknya meraup ciuman pertamanya. Dengan cara seperti itu pula. Dan pernyataan cintanya pun terdengar manis di indera pendengaran Leon. Rasanya ia berbunga-bunga tanpa sadar berada di sisi Daigo. Ia merasa nyaman walau mereka tidak bertemu sampai 1 jam saja. Serta ia merasa detak jantungnya yang berteriak 'suka'.

"Aaaargh! Aku bingung! Daigo _baka_!" omelnya sembari membanting-banting bantal ke kepalanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian kembali hening. Leon berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan debatan hatinya yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi siang. Ia tatap langit kamarnya yang tiada penerangan, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kembali berpikir. Detik dua detik berlalu seiring ia terus menggenggam kertas pemberian Daigo tadi penuh penimbangan.

Tapi... Kemudian Leon kembali menjadi penasaran. Daigo bukan manusia katanya? Ia selalu mengawasi dan mengingat Leon dalam diam, sampai akhirnya mereka kembali bertatap muka lagi tadi. Sepertinya tiada keraguan di hatinya, ia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Leon―Ah, tidak. Bahkan mencintainya. Ia datang tadi dengan hati matang-matang dan menyatakan cintanya. Mengharapkan kepastian dan melepas belengu hati...

Leon pun kembali membuka matanya, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ia masukan kertas tadi ke saku celana hitamnya lalu beranjak bangun dari kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia ambil ponselnya lalu mengetikan sebuah nomor dari kertas pemberian Daigo, lalu menempelkan ponselnya tepat di daun telinga kanannya.

_-"Halo?"-_

"Ehm, Daigo?"

_-"Ya, ini aku. Disana Leon-kun, 'kan?"-_

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu―?"

_-"Uph__―__Hahahaha, hanya menebak saja, kok. Ada apa, sudah menemukan jawaban, hm?"-_

"I-itu... Yah... Bisa dibilang begitu..."

_-"Hm, kau ingin mengatakannya langsung disini? Atau..."-_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Daigo. Sekarang."

_-"Hm... Oke... Oke... Kalau begitu datangi apartementku saja. Disini hanya ada aku seorang. Letaknya tidak jauh dari tokomu."-_

"Ya, baru aku ingin mengusulkan begitu. Aku akan datang kesana sekarang,"

_-"Oke, kutunggu dengan senang hati apapun jawabannya! Jangan lupa mandi, ya, hahahaha."-_

"Kubunuh kau, Daigo-_baka_!" _**―**__**tut tut tut tut tut tut.**_

Leon pandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Daigo masih menjahilinya sedangkan ia sedang serius untuk hal ini. Yaitu menjawab pernyataan cinta. Andai kata ia tak punya akal sehat, pasti Leon langsung melemparnya sejauh mungkin dari kota Tokyo. Tapi untungnya tidak seperti demikian, atau tidak cerita ini akan berakhir dengan _horror_...

Leon pun bergegas mengganti bajunya dan turun ke lantai dasar. Dimana kakaknya masih sibuk memberi permen pada anak-anak tetangga yang sering dilihat Leon.

"Onii-_san_..." panggil Leon berusaha memotong sebentar percakapan ringan kakaknya dengan anak-anak itu. Argos bersamaan dengan anak-anak nan lugu itu menengok ke arah Leon. "Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar, ya?" ijinnya dengan nada dingin dan tegas. Mendengar itu, Argos menautkan alisnya dan bangkit berdiri―sedari tadi ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anak-anak yang mampir ke toko aksesorisnya.

"Lagi? Aku heran mengapa setiap hari _Hallowen_ kau selalu pergi di malam hari, hm? Ada janji?" tanya Argos merasa penasaran. Si pirang tampak tertunduk sesaat, kemudian ia menggeleng kecil.

"Tenang saja, hanya kebetulan, kok." Jawabnya cari-cari alasan. Walau sebenarnya sedikit merasa berdosa karena telah berbohong pada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian Argos menghela nafas dan mengelus singkat helaian rambut adiknya itu.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dan jangan pulang malam, ya..." pesan Argos sekaligus mengijinkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia melempar senyum singkat pada Leon kemudian kembali sibuk melayani anak-anak kecil baru yang kembali berdatangan ke tokonya.

"Ya, tenang saja," balas si _violet_ dengan hati senang lalu berlalu dari tokonya dalam hitungan menit.

* * *

__Stupid Vampire In My 16th Hallowen__

* * *

Leon tampak memandang dari atas ke bawah dengan ragu-ragu. Apa betul ini _apartement_ tempat Daigo tinggal, pikirnya dengan hati yang ragu. Dikiranya hanya _apartement_ biasa yang sering disewa atau dibeli anak remaja yang ingin tinggal mandiri di Tokyo. Tapi tempat tinggalnya ini sungguh elit. Singkat kata apartement berkelas. Pintu utamanya sudah mewah, tamu-tamu yang berlalu lalang menggunakan mobil mahal semua.

Tak perlu dipungkiri Leon langsung cengo tak berkedip. Ia masih membatu di pintu _apartement_, ragu untuk masuk. Ia sudah berulang-ulang bertanya kepada orang-orang berbeda mengenai alamat yang tertulis di kertas pemberian Daigo itu benar atau tidak. Dan na'asnya ia selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama; Ya, ini tempatnya, tuan. Seperti itu.

Tanya pada tukang parkir, sama saja. Tanya pada pengamen, sama saja. Tanya sama mafia pun hasilnya sama saja. Yah, daripada membuang waktu, ia pun meneguk ludahnya susah payah lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Bertanya-tanya sebentar pada pusat informasi yang berada di tengah _lobby _utama, kini ia mulai memasuki_ lift_ menuju lantai 15.

"Ck, salah kira kalau ia tinggal di tempat biasa. Ternyata malah seperti ini..." umpatnya sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Iris _violet_nya melihat ke arah nomor-nomor yang tertera di _lift_, memastikan ia sudah sampai di lantai yang ia maksud atau tidak. Dan sepertinya _apartement _mewah ini cukup ramai. Karena itu sedikit butuh perjuangan untuk sampai ke lantai 15 karena banyak 'tersendat-sendat' di pertengahannya.

_Ting Tong..._

_...Tap tap tap tap_

Akhirnya ia sampai. Tanpa sadar detak jantung Leon kembali _dag-dig-dug_ tidak beraturan. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba, lalu mengutarakan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Daigo. Langkah kakinya mulai menelusuri lorong berkarpet mewah itu, mencari ruang bernomor sama seperti yang tertulis di kertas bawaannya.

"1522, 1523, 1524..." sembari menghitung, langkah Leon akhirnya terhenti di sebuah pintu berukir keemasan '1525', sama seperti yang tertulis di kertas bawaannya. Oke, padahal langkah berikutnya cukup mudah, yaitu tinggal mengetuk pintu saja dan bertemu dengan Daigo. Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat sulit. Bahkan dinginnya cuaca tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya yang kini mulai berkeringat. Kenapa bisa Leon yang terkenal dingin bisa seperti ini?

"Tenangkan dirimu, Leon..." ujarnya berusaha untuk mnyemangati dirinya. Ya, mungkin ia bisa seperti ini karena ini pertama kalinya Leon akan... menjawab pernyataan cinta. Ya, pertama kali. Dan Daigo adalah orang pertama yang menembaknya―tidak termasuk _pedobear_ nggak jelas di sekolah atau pun tetangganya yang mengincar Leon karena kemanisan parasnya―. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan bel _apartement_ bernomor 1525 itu_**―Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~**_

Sedikit suara grasak-grusuk dari dalam terdengar oleh Leon. Mungkin si Daigo tengah memberes-bereskan barang _apartement_nya yang berserakan. Namanya juga anak muda, dan rata-rata _apartement_ anak laki-laki pasti isinya amburadul. Sekarang mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam menghampiri pintu tempat dimana Leon menunggu.

_Cklek._

Ya, tentu saja yang membukakan pintu adalah Daigo, karena tadi ia bilang hanya tinggal sendirian di _apartement_ semewah ini.

"Leon-_kun_, sudah datang rupanya! Ayo, silahkan masuk!" sapanya dengan raut wajah ceria. Leon mengangguk singkat tanpa ekspresi―sedang gengsi plus _stay cool_―lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam, tanpa pikiran negatif atau apapun. Oh, demi apapun, apa ia tidak merasa was-was karena harus―_**cklik**_―terkunci berdua dengan seseorang yang entah baik atau jahat ini?

"_Apartement_ yang bagus," ujar Leon sedikit terpesona dengan isi dari apartement elit dan berkelas itu. Cukup mewah dan bisa dikatakan luas kalau ditinggal sendiri. Begitu masuk, di sisi kiri sudah terdapat rak sepatu dan tempat untuk menyimpan payung. Lalu juga ada dapur yang mungil dan lengkap isinya. Bahkan oven dan blender pun tersedia disana, menambah kelengkapan fasilitas dapur _apartement _yang biasanya bermodal kompor gas saja. Lalu ruang tamu juga memiliki sofa berkelas dan hiasan bunga sepadan yang tak kalah dari rumah orang kaya sekalipun. Belum kamar mandi dan kamar tidurnya.

"Hm, kau suka? Kalau begitu tanyakan orang rumahmu untuk tinggal disini bersamaku, hahaha!" ledek Daigo lalu meninggalkan pintu _apartement_ yang sudah dikuncinya tadi lalu bergegas menuju dapurnya. "Ingin meminum sesuatu? _Camomile Coffee_ misalnya?" tawar si _honey-brown_ sembari mengeluarkan dua cangkir berukiran biru dari lemari dapurnya.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Eh? _Camomile Coffee_, ya... Boleh saja," terima Leon sedikit manggut-manggut, tanpa mengahlikan pandangannya dari seisi _apartement_. Sepertinya fasilitas dan kemewahan _apartement_ ini langsung saja menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar si pirang kini melangkah ke tengah ruangan, ingin melihat lebih jauh.

Mendengar itu pun Daigo mulai membuatkan dua buah _Camomile Coffee_, bisa dibilang salah satu menu kopi kesukaannya. Air sedang dimasak, racikan kopi juga sudah siap dalam cangkir. Sembari menunggu air yang dimasaknya mulai panas, Daigo pun mencuri pandang pada anak yang amat sangat menarik perhatiannya itu. Sejak dulu malahan. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat keantusiasme Leon untuk mengamati isi _apartement_nya ini. Untungnya Leon tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan lekat-lekat―dasar tidak peka―, atau tidak Daigo betul-betul melayang dari _apartement_ lantai 15 ini.

_Sssrrrhh..._ Sedikit suara air panas yang mulai menumpahi isi cangkir pun terdengar. Dan hal itu membuat Leon sadar bahwa kopi buatan Daigo sudah selesai. Ia pun menengok ke arah dapur, dan pas sekali disana Daigo sudah keluar sembari membawa dua cangkir mewah beruap-uap diatasnya. "Duduklah, santai saja disini, anggap rumahmu sendiri!" serunya santai lalu meletakan dua cangkir itu di meja tamu―diikuti Leon yang duduk berhadapan dengan Daigo.

"E-ehm, iya..." jawab Leon dengan suara canggung. Ia menjadi canggung kalau sudah berdua―sedekat ini― dengan Daigo, sosok yang amat sangat _special_ baginya di hari _Hallowen_ ini. Tanganya yang mulai meraih cangkir pun sedikit bergetar. _Shit!_ Ia benci menjadi lemah seperti ini, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain dari pemikiran Leon sendiri. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Daigo begitu menyeruput kopinya. Ah, sosok bermata coklat madu itu memang mencuri hatinya dari dulu...

"Fuuh, memang asyiknya minum yang hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini!" seru Daigo begitu merasa tubuhnya kembali hangat dengan kopi kesukaannya ini. Dan wajah cerianya itu pun membuat Leon salah tingkah―lagi. Sebisa mungkin Leon menenangkan dirinya, ia pun meletakan kembali kopi miliknya ke meja tamu. Hening sesaat.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Leon-_kun_?" tanya Daigo _to the point_, dan dari wajahnya kelihatan sudah tidak sabaran. Dan pertanyaan dadakan itu membuat si pirang hampir tersedak.

"Ja-jangan bertanya seperti itu, _baka_!" omel Leon sembari menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar. Pemandangan yang menggemaskan memang, entah Daigo itu sama seperti _pedobear_ yang menggila-gilai Leon di sekolahnya atau tidak. Dan semoga saja si coklat madu tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya lalu menerkam Leon saat itu juga. "A-aku... Sebenarnya sejak tadi kau me-menembakku, aku..." Leon tampak melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha merangkai kata-kata bagus ditengah kegugupannya.

"Kau?" Daigo dengan bodohnya malah meneruskan, menatap Leon dengan tatapan yang amat sangat super duper ultra hyper incredible unforgettable invisible **PENASARAN**. Oke, kata terakhir yang di_capslock_ dan dicetak tebal tadi anggap saja kata biasa, mungkin saking penasarannya Daigo, maka akhirnya kata itu menjadi tercetak tebal seperti demikian.

"A-aku..." kemudian Leon kini menatap Daigo dengan tatapan lurus, juga dengan rona merah di pipinya, "...Sejak saat kita pertama kali bertemu, a-aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku terus menunggumu seperti anak kecil yang dibodohi... La-lalu sekarang kau datang padaku..." ia menjedah ucapannya sebentar, dan Daigo yang mendengar itu pun tanpa sadar membulatkan mata. "A-aku, sebenarnya, aku... a-aku―" Plis, deh, Leon, kebanyakan 'aku'nya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Daigo bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Leon dan mencengkram lengan kirinya. Belum sempat si pirang bertanya ada apa, tiba-tiba Daigo mendekati wajahnya, melenyapkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Umph―!" Leon tersentak kaget―juga syok. Sampai-sampai ia tak berkedip begitu Daigo mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit bernafsu. Bibir bawahnya dengan cepat dilumat paksa sampai-sampai Leon kewalahan untuk mengimbanginya. "Da-Daigo―Akh!" mulut Leon yang sedikit terbuka guna memanggil Daigo malah menjadi kesempatan emas bagi si rambut coklat. Langsung saja ia menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut anak itu dan mulai bermain di dalam sana.

Nafas Leon memburu, namun sepertinya Daigo belum ingin menyudahi ciuman kedua mereka ini. Tangan Leon sudah berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Daigo, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, tenaganya terkuras karena tidak ahli dalam adu dominasi ciuman mereka. "Da-Daigo―" panggilnya lemah berusaha menghentikan ciuman mereka, setidaknya mengkasihaninya yang sudah kehabisan nafas lalu memberi waktu sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen. Daigo yang menyadari itu pun jadi tidak tega sendiri, akhirnya dengan berat hati melepaskan bibir anak itu yang sudah memerah.

"Akh―Da, dasar bodoh... jangan menciumku s-seperti itu," omel si pirang sedikit kesal. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang jelas-jelas basah, dan juga menutup mulutnya takut-takut dimangsa sebrutal tadi. Daigo hanya nyengir ala kadarnya, betul-betul reaksi yang membuat Leon terpanah. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai wajah ceria sosok itu. Sosok Daigo apa adanya merebut gelar nomor satu di hatinya...

"Biar kutebak, jawabanmu _'iya'_, bukan?" ledek Daigo sembari mendekat lagi padanya sontak membuat Leon terkejut. Kedua tangan Daigo menutup jalan kabur untuknya, ia terhimpit diantara sofa juga si _honey-brown_. Dengan wajah yang sangat panas dan memerah, Leon mengangguk lalu membuang muka―gengsi. Jelas sudah apa hasilnya disini, keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Walau bisa dibilang tidak elit, masa jatuh cinta di hari _Hallowen_?

"Hm, kalau begitu aku sudah bisa memperlihatkan wujud asliku, dong?" lanjut Daigo lalu menghampiri telinga kiri Leon dan sedikit menjilatnya, sontak si pirang terkejut dan berupaya mendorong Daigo menjauh darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Cukup bercandanya, bodoh!" Leon sedikitnya bisa menghela nafas lega karena dorongannya berhasil membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Wajahnya masih jelas-jelas memerah, karena sedikit malu memang. Dan hal itu yang justru mengundang gelak tawa dari lawan main bicaranya―Daigo.

"Pfft―Aku tidak bercanda, kok, Leon-_kun_. Justru aku akan menunjukan sosok asliku kalau kau menjawab iya untukku!" seru Daigo sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya bersemangat. Namun hal itu tetap saja tidak dipahami Leon sama sekali. Ia tampak memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, juga menambah kesan manis di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Masih tidak percaya, hm? Kalau begitu apa sekarang kau siap melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya? Bisa dibilang aku ini sosok paling terkenal dari semua tokoh _Hallowen_, coba tebak!" lanjutnya tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Leon dengan erat. Si pirang sontak kaget karena lagi-lagi mereka terlibat kontak fisik, belum lagi tatapan mata coklatnya itu yang membuatnya terlena. Oh, ayolah Leon, kemana dirimu yang selalu tegas dan tidak berperasaan itu?

"T-Tokoh hari _Hallowen_?" Leon lagi-lagi memasang wajah bingung yang pastinya sangat menggemaskan di mata Daigo, syukur-syukur ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menindih dan menciumi Leon dengan ganas. "Ma-maksudmu kau... hantu!?" tiba-tiba ekspresi Leon menjadi _horror_. Daigo lagi-lagi tertawa lalu mencium dan menjilat perpotongan leher putih Leon yang sedikit dingin karena pengaruh suhu dan cuaca.

"Kau pikir dengan kemampuan apa aku bisa menemukanmu, hah? Mana mungkin kita bisa saling ingat wajah dan nama lalu mencarinya setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku tahu ini kau karena aku tahu baumu..." lalu ia tampak mengendus aroma dari orang yang paling dicintainya itu―Leon mengerang kecil karena helaan nafas berat Daigo menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Ia betul-betul tidak kuat dengan kontak fisik sampai sejauh ini. Leon lalu melakukan perlawanan kecil minta lepas, tapi Daigo tidak mengijinkannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Daigo? Aku tidak mengerti, langsung saja bicara," protes si _violet_ tampak kesal digoda terus―Bahkan ia tidak mendapat jawabannya pula. Bukan jawaban yang didapatnya, kini dirasakannya tangan Daigo mulai bergerak untuk menarik jaketnya sedikit terbuka lalu meraba kancing kemeja putihnya. Sontak wajah Leon menjadi memerah dan mulai melawan lagi. "Da-Daigo apa yang kau―"

"―Ssst... Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu, aku akan memberi jawabannya padamu segera Leon-_kun_. _Promise_," ujarnya dengan lembut. Si _violet_ tampak menimbang-nimbang memperbolehkannya atau tidak, tapi belum sempat ambil keputusan, kancing kemejanya mulai dibuka satu, lalu dua, dan tiga... Daigo menarik kemeja sebelahnya sampai mengekspos bahu putih mulus anak itu.

"Di-dingin..." erang Leon merasa angin dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos sekarang. Juga ia merasa malu karena harus tampil sedikit terbuka seperti ini dihadapan orang yang dicintainya itu. Lalu Daigo melempar senyum hangat padanya, senyuman sama seperti mereka dulu bertemu. Ia membaringkan Leon lembut di sofanya yang lumayan panjang, sedikit menindihnya.

Lalu mendadak suasana menjadi hening, sementara kedua iris mereka saling bertubrukan ringan. _Honey-brown_ bertemu _violet_, keduanya saling tatap menatap entah apa yang ditunggu. Lalu Daigo kembali tersenyum, senyuman lembut nan hangat yang membuat Leon sedikit tenang. Lalu perlahan-lahan Daigo merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium singkat si pirang kesayangannya ini. Kemudian ia beralih pada bahu kanan Leon yang terekspos. "Kau boleh memukulku kalau terasa sakit," bisiknya dengan lembut, namun Leon tak paham sama sekali apa maksudnya.

"M-maksudmu apa―" _Krash!_

Leon membulatkan matanya saat itu juga. Dapat ia rasakan dua buah benda tajam menancap dan merobek permukaan kulitnya. "Aaaakh! Sa-sakit, Daigo―Sakit, akh!" erangnya memejamkan mata berusaha menahan sakit. Ia mencakar kuat-kuat lengan Daigo seiring darah segar dari bahunya merembes keluar. Bulir-bulir air matanya menetes dari violet indahnya tak kuasa menahan sakit. Sungguh perih. Dan sakit yang luar biasa terus terasa dari bahunya yang ternyata digigit oleh pemuda diatasnya.

"Hiks, sa-sakit... A-apa yang kau lakukan..." isakannya pun mulai terdengar. Namun Leon tak mendapat balasan. Ia merasakan jilatan-jilatan di lukanya itu, yang kelihatannya menyapu darah segarnya dengan sedikit bernafsu. Membuat Leon lagi-lagi harus menahan sakit karena lukanya bergesekan dengan lidah Daigo. Cakaran di lengan Daigo semakin kuat, walau hal itu tidak menimbulkan luka apapun karena lengan Daigo masih berlapis sebuah jaket hitam.

"Maaf..." kata itu meluncur dari bibir Daigo seiring elusan lembutnya di pipi Leon. Dan elusan itu membuat Leon merasa nyaman dan membuka kedua violetnya yang berair. Ditatapnya lagi Daigo yang kini kembali mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari lukanya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Leon begitu melihat kedua iris Daigo tak lagi bewarna coklat lembut, melainkan merah darah yang sedikit menyala-nyala karena pantulan cahaya bulan dari balkon _apartement_.

"Da-Daigo, ada apa d-denganmu?" tanya Leon menjadi bingung. Ada apa ini? Setelah Daigo mengigit bahunya ganas, lalu sekarang tatapannya yang bagaikan predator buas. Dan begitu dilihat baik-baik, ia melihat dua buah taring berlapis darah dimulutnya. Leon membulatkan mata, ia merasa pernah melihat ciri-ciri ini di buku pengetahuan. "Kau... kau _vampire_..."

Daigo mengangguk singkat, lalu menatap Leon lekat-lekat. "Ini... adalah diriku yang sebenarnya," dan ucapan itu sanggup membuat Leon membeku detik itu juga. Apa ia perlu mempercayai eksistensi vampire di dunia? Tapi sosok dihadapannya ini bukti nyata. Melihat Leon yang terpaku di tempatnya berbaring, Daigo tersenyum lembut―lagi. Senyuman yang begitu diharapkan Leon dari sosok itu. Daigo pun mendekati wajah Leon lagi, menciumnya di kening.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk menjadi sempurna dan melindungimu, bukan?" bisiknya dengan nada ceria, membuat Leon rindu pada masa kecil mereka. Si pirang mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan dari Daigo. "...Di rasku, seorang_ vampire_ akan menjadi sempurna kalau ia menandai gigitan di orang yang disukainya disaat ia berumur 17 tahun," lanjutnya sembari memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Leon, berbagi kehangatan padanya. Si violet yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan mata.

"Ma-maksudmu... orang itu... Aku?" tanya Leon setengah berbisik. Dan pertanyaannya itu disambut eratan pelukan dari Daigo. Lukanya tadi dicium singkat Daigo.

"Ya, hari _Hallowen_ adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan orang yang kusukai adalah kau!" serunya dengan riang. Sedangkan Leon pun cengo tak berkedip. Cerita konyol macam apa ini, pikirnya dalam hati. Leon tak percaya kalau ia kini ditandai menjadi orang yang dicintai Daigo, seorang _vampire_. Leon sendiri bingung bagaimana kedepannya kalau seorang manusia biasanya berhubungan dengan sosok yang bukan manusia―"Di rasku diperbolehkan mencintai manusia, Leon-_kun_. Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Daigo tampak menginginkan jawaban dari Leon.

Apa ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan _vampire_? Singkat kata seperti itu. Leon tampak menghela nafas lalu mendorong bahu Daigo, mengisyaratkannya untuk melepas pelukan hangatnya. Lalu kini Leon menatap singkat Daigo yang kelihatannya takut kalau... Leon akan berubah pikiran lalu menolaknya. Tapi pikiran itu pupus sudah begitu...

...Leon merangkul lehernya lalu mencium Daigo. Si _honey-brown_ terbelalak syok. Sejak zaman kapan si pirang berani untuk memulai dulu? Ciuman singkat memang, tapi sanggup membuat Daigo terpaku saking terkejutnya. Wajah Leon tampak menjadi merah karena kelakuannya sendiri―mencium Daigo.

"Ka-kalau memang kau sudah menjadi sempurna, ke-kenapa tidak?" balas Leon dengan wajah merahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Oh, entah siapa yang bergembira terlebih dahulu. Daigo yang senang cintanya diterima seutuhnya atau Leon yang senang karena bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta dengan baik. Tak ragu lagi Daigo kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke sofa, kembali menindihnya.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Leon tampak terkejut begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditindih, juga merasakan hawa nafsu berbahaya menyelimuti Daigo saat itu juga. Si _honey-brown_ menjilat bibirnya lalu mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah merah Leon.

"Hm, pilih. Mau bawah atau atas dulu?" pertanyaan itu langsung disambut dorongan keras Leon. Aura membunuh Leon tiba-tiba menguat dan kelihatannya siap untuk betul-betul melempar Daigo keluar balkon _apartement_ dan melayang indah di langit malam nantinya.

"DASAR VAMPIRE BODOH! KAU HARUS KUBERI PELAJARAN, SIAL! PERLU WAKTU 100 TAHUN UNTUK 'MENYENTUH' TUBUHKU!" dengan itu suasana romantis mereka langsung rusak amburadul digantikan acara _smack down_ antara manusia vs _vampire_, entah siapa yang memenangkannya. Tapi cukup baca kalimat _capslock_ yang tertera di paragraf ini kelihatannya sudah jelas siapa yang menang.

_And for the last, happy hallowen all!_

* * *

__Stupid Vampire in My 16th Hallowen__

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Holaa, minna-san! XD Ketemu lagi dengan kami berdua dalam fic perdana special Hallowen ini. Sankyuu bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, ya :D ADUH—DEMI APAPUN PASTI ABAL-ABAL, YAK!? TAT Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, yoo! DX Sedikit cerita saat pembuatan fanfic ini, well salah Cerbeast juga yang telat konfirmasi mengenai proyek fic ini ke Illusha, jadi karena waktunya mepet juga, makanya dibuat dengan sangat buru-buru. Belum lagi pembaca-pembaca yang nagihin fic update-an lain serasa bagaikan jeruji jarum /halah/. Tapi syukurlah walau banyak rintangan bagaikan negara api menyerang, fic ini selesai juga (dengan gaje-nya). Tapinya mau diberi bonus, tapi karena isi fic ini saja sudah 7,5k (tidak termasuk author note), jadi bonus-nya kami simpan saja, hahahahaha *ditendang*. Oke, jangan bertanya kenapa pairingnya DaiLeon dan bukan KaiChi atau lain-lainnya. Karena kami memang sangat menyukai pairing ini melebihi pairing lainnya di Cvanguard. And Happy Hallowen, yak! Semoga fanfic ini menghibur hari Hallowen kalian! :D Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, kami mulai membuka request fic di akun kedua, silahkan mampir kesana siapa tahu ingin request fic, fufufufu X3 /geplak/.

_We waiting for your review!_ Saran, kritik, dan tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini akan sangat berguna untuk referensi dan perkembangan kami di dunia perfanfiksi FFn Indonesia, terutama fandom mungil ini :)

**YOU!** Thanks for reading! X3

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**II**

**V**


End file.
